


Tread Lightly

by HecatesKiss



Series: Eavesdropping Universe [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Lord Harry Potter, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides he must cast his vote in person and takes the Professor along. A bit of shopping afterwards ends up giving Harry more than he ever hoped he could have...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tread Lightly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy/gifts).



The hexes were flying fast and thick. The Dark Lord easily sidestepped one, jumped another, then fell flat as a third arrowed towards him. It screamed past and Harry rolled to his feet, wand at the ready. Everyone spun and aimed their wands towards the door when Severus Snape, Potion’s Master to the Dark Lord, thundered the man’s last name.

“Potter!”

“Yes, Professor?” Harry asked calmly as he sheathed his wand and motioned for his Phalanx to do the same. Each person did with a slight nod of deference as Snape lifted his potions occupied hands.

“Lucius asked me to remind you, my Lord, that the new Werewolf Bill was being voted on today. You had made some comment to the effect that…” Severus trailed off at the sudden flurry of robes that comment caused.

“How long until the vote?” Harry asked, as his Phalanx scrambled for the duty roster.

“Four hours, my Lord.” Snape said as he hefted the box of potions.

“Good. That gives me thirty minutes to shower and dress. Draco!”

“Yes, my Lord?” The blond asked, looking up from the duty roster with a lifted eyebrow.

“Would you please lay out an outfit for me? I need something that says “Dark Lord” but not “Dark Lord, I’m here to murder you all”. All right?”

Draco gave an ironic smile even as he swept a bow and tossed the duty roster to Neville before he swung out of the room. Harry followed a moment after. 

The shower would have been quick, if it weren’t for the fact that his lover also shucked his clothing and climbed in with him. Harry groaned as Draco sank to his knees and eagerly swallowed his cock.

Harry could tell from the way his lover’s tongue was dancing against him that Draco intended to bring him off quickly. He tipped his head back against the warm tiles and his breathing hitched even as his fingers buried themselves in wet golden hair. Bliss blinded him moments later and Draco pulled away, pressing a gentle kiss to his marked thigh.

“Expect my father to vote against the legislation. Even though he has pushed it for you, personally he stands against it, my Lord.” Draco said as Harry easily helped his lover to his feet and kissed him gently.

“He is his own man. He only votes my seat when I am too busy to do so myself, my Fierce One. I already knew he would vote against it for the Malfoy seat, but for it on the Black seat and Slytherin one if I weren’t personally there for this.” Harry said quietly as he reached for his shampoo and quickly scrubbed his hair clean. He rinsed it from his eyes, sniffing gently at the mixed scent of lavender and lemongrass.

He smiled slightly at the shocked look on his lover’s face. “Your father is not my only source of information on the Wizengamot. I know better than that.”

“Of course. Do you need anything else, my Lord?” Draco asked as he soaped up a flannel and handed it to his lover. Harry started washing as he thought about that question.

“I want to take Snape with me. The man needs to get out, buy a few things. Is Hermione on the duty roster for today?”

“No. The twins, both sets, are.”

“Have Hermione set the glamour for Severus then, Sevastian Prince. Have her pull the wand for that persona as well from storage. And tell him he’s accompanying me.” Harry said, easily grinning at the scent of Draco’s typical french soap as the other man nudged him out from under the spray so he could quickly rinse off and step from the shower.

Harry let him, and then stepped back under to rinse himself. He took the towel that Draco passed him, scrubbing at his hair and then shaking it out of his bright green eyes. He combed it back, added a tiny bit of gel to keep it in place, and then stepped into his bedroom to see what Draco had laid out for him.

Harry shook his head. The outer robe was deep wine, so dark it almost looked black, but this time with gold serpent accents at the collar and hems. He smiled slightly at the Slytherin Crest worked throughout the robe in matching wine red thread. The under robe was pale gold silk and the slacks and vest were black linen with a deep red silk shirt to complete the outfit.

Harry dressed quickly, smirking as he realized Draco had also laid out black silk boxers for him. He was just tying off the contrasting black tie when Draco slipped back into the room and held up an offer of tie pins and cufflinks. Harry sighed and went with a gold celtic knot for both. He knew what his lover was trying to reinforce with his choices. The old ‘Gryffindor Golden Boy” theme in coloration, while also pushing the fact that he was Lord Slytherin by conquest. The robe set was an artful mix of both factors.

Harry stole a quick kiss, and took a deep breath. “Draco?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“I want you to stay here today. Act as my relay. You do stand as my Left Hand. Even if only the Phalanx realizes it.” Harry said with a soft smile. He watched his lover blush and dip his head, yielding to the order.

“Will you wear this then, Harry?” Draco asked as he held out a simple gold torc bracelet capped by a roaring lion head and a closed mouth serpent. Harry glanced at the bracelet and watched magic twist and dance within the metal for a moment. 

Harry lifted an eyebrow and then dropped his gaze to Draco’s wrist. “That is part of a pair.” 

“I know.” Draco said quietly, not looking Harry in the eye.

“Simple protection enchantments in both. Old. Very, very old.” Harry said quietly. He wordlessly summoned the match to the bracelet in Draco’s hand. He slid the heavy gold onto his right wrist and merely blinked as the bracelet sized to fit.

“I feel better knowing that there is a way to monitor your safety.” Draco said quietly as he slipped the match over his own right hand. Harry nodded and flexed his hand briefly. 

A knock on the door had him turning away from Draco to face Severus, standing in the doorway with blue-gray eyes and honeyed brown locks with a faint curl. Harry stifled the amused snicker as he realized a sneer marred an otherwise unremarkable face. Fine pale blue and silver robes completed the picture of a rich pureblood mask.

“Thank you for agreeing to accompany me, Sevastian.” Harry said quietly, stressing the name. He saw the man nod and school his features neutral.

“Whatever my Lord wishes.” Severus responded quietly, his voice deeper in timber, but just as smooth as his typical speaking voice.

 

Harry snapped his fingers and a gold torc bracelet with twin phoenix heads lay in his hand a moment later. He tossed it to his Phoenix with a slight nod and the command, “Left wrist.”

The Potions Master slipped it on without argument. A black metal ring, looking like a detailed black phoenix, beak biting down on tail, wrapped around Harry’s right thumb in the next instant. Harry smiled slightly.

“Thank you for the idea, Draco.” Harry said softly and he heard Draco swallow sharply. Harry motioned for Snape to withdraw and the man did so with a bow.

Harry closed the door with a small burst of power and spun to face his lover. He stepped forward and easily devoured the blond’s mouth. His eyes fluttered closed as Draco responded and started kissing back, tongues dueling for dominance.

Harry hitched in a breath and tore his mouth away. He smiled slightly and touched the matching bracelet on Draco’s wrist. “You, Draco. Only you. Mine.”

“ The bracelet and ring only go one way. I monitor him. These?” Harry lifted his wrist. “Go both. I will know how you are, as you know how I am. However, Severus is too valuable to go out without a monitor. I trust you to keep things stable here while I vote. Thank you, my fierce one.”

* * *  
Harry sighed as he looked to his four bodyguards. He knew that the Patil Twins and the Weasley Twins were his guards for the day. The extra pair were assigned to the Professor. He was pretty sure that they were Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. He reached out a hand to a guard, his hood lifted, along with Severus’. They made a uniform group of eight. Harry watched as everyone linked hands. Harry took a deep breath and waited for the nods. Once they were given Harry easily apparated them from his stronghold to the designated large group apparition point within the Ministry. 

Harry landed easily, and shifted with his guards as everyone moved around so that Harry and ‘Sev’ were both in the center of each respective group. Harry flicked a hand and a space opened next to his right shoulder. Severus fell into step beside his Lord as they both lowered their hoods and their robes shifted from the cloaking green and gold to red with gold and pale blue with silver.

Harry ignored the fact that his guards closed tightly in as the reporters reacted to his presence. Instead he turned his head towards Severus and asked his thoughts on a minor piece of legislation that regulated the population of unicorns. Severus responded concisely with his thoughts. Harry nodded and responded when the man asked about a Healing Bill that sat before the Wizengamot, slated for after the Werewolf Bill vote. Harry swung automatically towards the wand registration desk. His guards moved without him having to prompt them.

Harry waited for his people to shift aside. Harry presented the yew and phoenix feather wand and waited calmly while it was recorded. He didn’t blink when the auror’s voice wobbled.

“Thirteen inches. Yew and phoenix feather. In use for … sixty... two years, Mr. Potter?” The auror asked, voice breaking at the age of the wand.

“Won by conquest two years ago.” Harry responded in a bored tone. He accepted the wand back and stowed it. He stepped back and Sev stepped forward.

“Twelve and a third inches. Ebony and dragon’s heartstring, in use for thirty six years, Mister...?”

“Prince. Sevastian Prince.” The Potion’s Master drawled. He accepted the wand back and each of the guards submitted their wands, but remained mute when prompted for names. The auror sighed, shook his head and tried to quickly move through the the lot.

Harry motioned towards the balcony and Severus nodded. He would watch from the gallery while Harry would descend into the Wizengamot with a pair of guards at his side. He selected one of the Patil sisters and one of the Terror Twins. The other two moved to stand at the doors of the chamber.

Harry took his seat, ignoring the murmurs that swept through the chamber when people caught sight of him. He greeted Hannibal Avery and Lucius Malfoy quietly, accepting the sheet of parchment with the day’s voting schedule from Malfoy’s gloved hand. He was amused when the sheet of parchment crackled in his hand as flame suddenly consumed the sheet. He let the ash fall from his fingers and lifted his eyes to the gallery, where Severus stood, lips pressed firmly in a grim line.

Harry slowly let a tendril of power slip out and wrap around his Potions Master while he shook his head and waved his guards back.

“There is always at least one attempt.” Harry muttered, brushing the ash from his fingers before he leaned over Avery’s copy of the schedule and nodded. The only vote he would stay for would be the werewolf bill. The others he would trust to Malfoy.

“Lucius? This, this, this, and that. You know my will. The others, you also know.” Harry said quietly, the blond bowed his head and nodded. Harry turned slightly when the gavel that called Lords to order sounded. Harry sank into his seat and slipped his wand into hand.

“Welcome Lords and Ladies all. The Wizengamot stands ready before the world. What business is brought before this august body for it’s consideration?” The Chief Warlock, Zevron Montague asked, invoking the ritual opening of the body.

Harry watched as Kerric Abbot stood and proposed to put the Werewolf Bill to a vote. Harry lifted his wand with the rest of the body to signal his agreement. There was a single objection raised. Harry and Lucius both sighed. Harry forcibly kept himself from hexing Tiberius Ogden, while the Malfoy Lord crumpled a sheet of parchment in his hand in aggravation.

“My Lords and Ladies, dark creatures have always been a danger to our society. They have been something we have told our children stories about, something that remained in the shadows. Now, here before us is a bill that would bring these creatures out of the shadows and unfettered them to prowl amongst us. This is not the way wizarding society works!” Tiberius Ogden boomed as he gained his feet, the obvious ‘leader’ of the Light faction.

Harry lifted his hand slightly when Lucius made to rise and answer him. He blinked in shock but yielded to the young man that was his Lord and the Lord Slytherin by right of conquest. Harry lifted his wand and waited for the Chief Warlock to acknowledge him before he gained his feet.

“The Wizengamot recognizes Harry Potter, Lord Slytherin.” The old wizard said quietly. Harry easily rose to his feet and tucked his wand into its sheath as he inclined his head to the Chief Warlock.

“My fellow Lords and Ladies, it is said actions speak louder than words. Everyone knows of my organization. Will it be a blow to me and mine if this legislation is not passed? No, not really. We will go on as we have before, employing sane, sensible people to staff positions that they are more than competent to fill. However; I argue before you all today, not for those men and women that are part of my people, instead I argue for those that are not mine. I argue for those men and women that struggle every day to put food on the table, clothes on their backs, and a roof over their heads because this august body has decided, once more, to deny them basic human rights!” Harry drew a deep breath and let a bit more power slip between him and Severus as a way to keep himself from crackling visibly in outrage.

“Werewolves are only dangerous on the night of the full moon, and at that only if they do not have the Wolfsbane Potion. I have spent my last two years, the night of the full moon, with a transformed werewolf curled up at my feet, napping on my hearth rug. I trust the man with my life. Properly medicated, the lycanthropic affliction is not a danger to our wider world. The potion is bloody difficult, I will grant you that. I have only known three men in my lifetime that were proficient in the making of the potion. One died the night Voldemort fell to my hands, a victim of Nagini. One man that I employ as a potions master, and Draco Malfoy, the son of Lord Malfoy.” Harry paused as the murmurs sparked by Voldemort’s name rippled through the chamber.

“Mr. Malfoy was trained by Severus Snape, and obviously learned his skills far better than I will ever be able to. Between his skills, and the man I employ in the position of private Potions Master, my organization is always covered every month. This bill would mandate that Saint Mungos Hospital and the center in Aberdeen both have competent brewers to handle the potion on a monthly basis. This will make our world a better, safer place. How can you honestly argue against a world where children no longer have to fear being attacked by a ravening beast?” Harry bowed politely to the assembly and then sank into his chair, steepling his fingers as he leaned forward.

“I can just hear my old friend muttering under his breath. That was rather eloquently put, my Lord.” Lucius Malfoy muttered even as his lips did not move. Harry tipped his head slightly forward and pinned Ogden to his seat with a cold glare, waiting for the man to attempt to argue around his logic. Instead he watched the old man nod to him and lift his wand hand palm up in a wizarding gesture of peace. Harry nodded shortly.

“The Wizengamot recognizes Blaise Zabini, Lord Morvane.” Harry felt his neck prickle as he watched the man stand. He let none of his unease display on his face. He inclined his head slightly when his old school mate proposed that the bill put forward a call to vote. He nodded slightly and Lucius Malfoy rose to second the call to vote.

Harry lifted his wand with the others went the vote for was called. He didn’t blink when Malfoy lifted his wand with the nays. However; his eyes skimmed over the section of seating he could clearly see. The Dark faction had voted its Lord’s will, with Malfoy and Mulciber alone voting against. Harry merely waited for the count to finalize itself and then he stood with other members of the body as various members milled about in a hurry to try and sway last minute votes. 

Harry nodded to Lucius and he, Avery, Crabbe, and Nott all bowed their heads slightly to him as Harry withdrew. He didn’t bother to look up to the gallery as his duo of guards fell in next to him. He knew the four in the gallery with his guest would be moving Severus down to meet him.

* * *  
Harry huffed slightly as one of the the Terror Twins slipped between him and another person as they stepped into Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. He knew the twins, both sets, were on high alert as Harry rarely ventured out on his own. So he allowed for the slight twitchy response as he turned his attention to the man at his right shoulder.

“Mr. Prince, I do hope you do not mind the fact that I am personally picking something specific up for my potions master?” Harry said quietly as Mr. Jiggers scrambled around the counter and bowed low to Harry. 

“Not at all, my Lord.” Severus said quietly, appearing accommodating to those watching. 

Harry flicked his fingers and the proprietor scurried away, then came back with a small bottle of murky silver liquid. Harry easily accepted the bottle and tipped it back and forth with care. He flipped open the cap, took a careful sniff, and then slipped the vial shut and tucked it into his pocket. He nodded and pressed his vault key to the parchment offered for his signature. He then took the other dozen vials of the substance and pocketed them with a smirk.

“The rest, send to the typical place.” Harry said idly. He saw the proprietor nod quickly and scamper off. 

“Was there anything here that interested you, Mr. Prince?” Harry asked quietly as he watched Severus scan the shelves of ingredients and parts. He suppressed a smile when the man sneered at the quality of some of the things on offer. 

“I fail to see how this place remains in business. What is on offer is second class, and substandard. I wouldn’t trust a student to brew with such ingredients.” Severus muttered quietly. He spun away and Harry followed.

Harry slipped from the shop with a small smirk. He kept his attention off his Potions Master, whom he could feel was cataloguing what could be in the vials. Harry fell into step with Severus, and let the man wander towards the cauldron and scales shop. They stepped into the brightly lit rooms to the tinkle of a bell. Harry merely stepped back and gestured for Severus to browse at his leisure.

The man immediately stepped around the second-hand cauldrons and walked towards a glossy black iron piece along the back wall. Harry turned toward the stirring rods and scales. He had heard Draco whinge and gripe enough about quality that he was pretty certain he knew what to look for. He tapped George Weasley on the shoulder, motioned for him to keep Severus distracted, and then caught the proprietor’s eye.

“Two sets of silver stirring rods, two new sets of silver scales, and two new in gold. Have them wrapped and sent to the usual place. Also, Two of the cauldrons my friend is looking at.” Harry muttered. He pressed his key to the parchment and waited for Severus to walk away from things. He smothered his grin, knowing that both Severus and Draco would be pleased with the new equipment.

Harry slipped into _Flourish and Blotts_ and nodded to the sales girl that he usually dealt with. She smiled slightly, dipping her head and murmuring a quiet, “my Lord.”

“Did the books I ordered a month ago finally show?”

“Yes, sir. Would you be taking them with you today?”

“No, however I will pay for them now. Send them to the usual place.” Harry said quietly, paying for his previous orders and smiling slightly as Severus stared enviously towards a copy of _Dark Brews and Banished Potions_. Harry traded a look with the fledgling and nodded. She wrote down the title of the book on her parchment and blanked her face.

Harry walked over to Severus and politely made a noise to get his attention. The older man turned and inclined his head. Harry tapped a finger against his lip almost absently. “What would Draco like?”

“ _Kavan’s Potions of the Fall_ is one he’s been muttering about while brewing lately, my Lord.” Severus said very quietly. Harry nodded and reached for the book. He also picked up a pair of Potions Quarterly subscriptions. 

Harry wandered into the Quidditch section and nearly tripped when a small dark blur crashed into his legs with a giggle. He remained steady only through sheer luck and reached down to stabilize the small child that was staring up with wide silver eyes. He passed off the book and the subscriptions to the girl that had attached herself to the Dark Lord as a personal shopper.

“Sorry, mister!” The child chirped, flinching violently as Harry lifted the small boy easily into his arms. Harry lifted an eyebrow when a woman’s voice lifted behind him in a tone reminiscent of Molly Weasley. He also cringed in sympathy with the child, who attempted to burrow under his robe.

“Alezar Flavus Cooper!”

Harry waved his guard aside as he turned, child firmly in his arms. He looked up into insane black eyes and his lip curled in disgust. He watched those eyes cloak madness in syrupy sweetness. He knew this type well. He heard the soft whimper that the child attempted to withhold and felt the shiver the child gave.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! He’s always crashing into things. If I’ve told him once, Merlin knows I’ve told him a thousand times, not to run. You are all right?” The voice was sweet, but Harry knew false when he heard it. He watched the eyes flatten as she reached out her arms to take the little boy that was clinging frantically to his robes, the opposite of any child in a stranger’s arms.

“Madam?” Harry asked quietly, green eyes blazing as George subtly motioned toward the child and Harry looked down slightly. He easily broke through the glamours wrapped around the child and stiffened as he traced a hand print bruise across the child’s face and another vanishing under his shirt collar.

“Give me my son!” The woman snarled. Harry looked beyond her and spotted another young boy, whom he estimated was at least five years older than the child in his arms, who was looking between him and the child, a silent hopeful expression on his face.

“Madam, this child needs medical attention.” Harry hissed, gentling his grip as his magic rippled and crackled automatically flicking up shields around the small battered body in his arms.

“Alezar is clumsy, falls easily.” The woman said quickly, a false smile plastering itself over her face as her fingers curled into manicured claws. Harry’s eyes narrowed slightly. He all too well remembered that excuse falling from his aunt’s lips on more than one occasion. 

Harry looked at the Patil twins and nodded at the woman. Both female members of his Phalanx moved forward and wrapped her in a silencing bubble. Harry easily met the eyes of the child and gently fell into silver eyes. He watched memory after memory of horrors that matched his own childhood and he shook with rage. He carefully withdrew and every member of his Phalanx flinched as magic visibly crackled in the air. He focused his attention completely on his healer and willed her to him. Madam Carrow was intelligent enough to appear when her mark seared gold.

“My Lord?” The woman asked, dipping her head in acknowledgement as she stepped through the ring of guards and the shields that were keeping the discussion private. Harry shifted the child in his arms and arched an eyebrow. Rage swam in his killing curse green gaze.

“Might I have permission to examine him, my Lord?” She asked softly, correctly reading rage and treading carefully. Harry shifted his position, going from standing to sitting on the conjured chair with the child still held in his arms. He nodded.

The healer stepped forward and ignored the sputtering protests of the wild eyed woman. She cast her diagnostics and paled. She held the scroll of parchment for her Lord to read for himself, knowing that he’d seen more than enough scans in the past to understand most of what would appear on the sheet. 

“Severely abused. The last name is Cooper?” Harry asked softly, voice deceptively calm. The healer easily flipped through her mental file, paled completely and nodded.

“Pure Blood, my Lord. Heir is Darsan Cooper, age eleven. Tristan Cooper is one of us” Harry nodded behind the woman and she turned. She cast an eye over the woman standing in the silencing bubble and the older child hovering behind her.

“Madam Carrow, how old is Alezar?”

“He is eight years old, my Lord. Yes, I know he appears about age five.”

“Is there enough reason?” Harry asked quietly, voice completely calm, even as his eyes sparked with rage and his magic visibly manifested itself as black and green sparks. He watched the child reach out for one of the dancing sparks and smiled slightly when the child giggled as the spark danced across his hand, then turned purple. He had control over his temper so that it would not harm an innocent.

“More than, my Lord.”

“Will anyone contest me?”

“Not if they want to live, my Lord.” Carrow said primly, her own eyes blazing. Harry shared a feral smile.

“Very well. I wonder if Tristan has time for me today?”

“He will if he knows what’s healthy.” Severus muttered softly, and Harry shot the older man a look. Severus immediately bowed his head in submission, attempting to be as unobtrusive as possible. Harry got to his feet, the weight of the child barely affecting his stance. Harry banished the silencing bubble with a thought.

“Madam Cooper?”

“Give me my child, you little shit!” She shrieked. 

“I think not.” Harry said quietly as another purple spark blossomed in Alezar’s hand. Harry shifted the child slightly to one hip and focused on his Phoenix, one Tristan Cooper. The man appeared with a stumble and a swift look around. He met the green eyes of his Lord, noticed the child in his arms, and immediately fell to his knees.

“My Lord?” He asked, head bowing as he shook. He knew a look of pure rage when he saw one.

“Tristan. Is this your son?” Harry asked quietly, hefting the child as he felt the boy draw further into him. His rage spiked further, washing over his Phalanx as a wind. Fred and George barely flinched under the second warning. Severus was sheet white. He’d seen the memory of what Harry had done to Bellatrix.

He heard Severus mutter something suspiciously like, “Oh bugger.”

Harry shot his Phoenix a look and his Potions Master easily slipped to his knees, face pale. Harry repressed the sigh. He was not upset with Severus, but the man had seen him lose his temper a time or two, so knew better than most the knife edge he was dancing on.

“My… my Lord?” The kneeling blond man whispered, shivering slightly.

“Is. This. Your. Child?” Harry asked, voice kept very soft so as to not upset the boy he held. He watched the Phoenix lift his head, take a look at the dark haired silver eyed child and nod, face bloodless.

“Verbal answer.” Harry said.

“Yes, my Lord. That is my son, Alezar.” Harry watched the man swallow, silver gaze locked with his own green.

“Master Prince? If you would? Her first.” Harry said quietly, the command obvious to all. He watched his Potion’s Master rise to his feet, bow slightly, and reach out with one hand. Harry waited patiently while the other man ripped through Madam Cooper’s mind. He motioned for the man to check the kneeling Phoenix.

“He allowed it, my Lord. The woman did most of the bruising. Cold water baths, withheld food. Alezar was considered too weak.” Severus said quietly. He flinched when he felt a charge of magic crackle past him.

“The other boy?” Harry asked softly, trembling slightly as he maintained a stranglehold on his magic, and even that was not enough to completely suppress the small flares of power that were manifesting themselves as harmless sparks of colour.

“Unharmed, treated as a …” Severus swallowed hard, “Golden Boy.”

“Tristan Cooper. You have lost all rights to your youngest from this day forth. Come near him without my express permission and I will kill you myself. My word is your law. When I next summon you, bring that bitch you call a wife with you. Now, leave my sight!” Harry snarled and the man pressed his head to the floor, shivered, then got to his feet and grabbed his wife and his heir and walked away, not bothering to explain anything to his wife.

“Alezar? You are coming home with me and my friends. Master Prince?”

“Yes, my Lord?”

“What does a child of this age need?”

“Food, clothing, softies? What did you wish for dearly at that age, my Lord?” Severus asked, knowing he was treading into very dangerous territory by asking that question. Harry growled slightly but nodded.

“Alezar? My friend Master Prince and his two friends are going to take you somewhere safe. I promise I will be with you shortly. I need to go talk to somebody. Madam Carrow will accompany you. She will keep you safe. She helps people. Okay?”

“'Kay.” The little boy whispered, eyes so similar to his lover’s in colour blinked up owlishly.

“Master Prince? I charge you with his safety.” Harry snarled. The man nodded and watched as Harry easily let the boy slip to the ground. He watched the boy walk into his arms and shook his head.

“Alezar?” Harry asked softly, the little boy turned his dark head to look at him.

“What is your favorite animal?”

“Tiger.” The little boy whispered, before burying his face in the soft pale blue robe of the Professor.

Harry smiled slightly, and turned towards the Patil twins. “Ladies? I ask that you accompany Sevastian through my wards. If I am headed where I am, it would best serve to have the gentlemen with me.” 

The two women nodded, Harry caught the stiff set of their shoulders and sighed. “It is not that I see you as any less competent. Hell, look at who my best friend is. However; I need a room prepped for Alezar, in my wing, and only my Phalanx can pass the wards. I also need one of you to explain this to Hermione, who will then try to explain it to …” Harry trailed off pointedly and both heads dipped in understanding.

“Thank you. If he professes a preference for colour, do send a note.” Harry said softly and the Patil twins nodded. He then looked towards his personal shopper, who was white faced and shaking. Harry waited until Severus, the Patil twins, and Alezar were out of the shop with the Healer.

“All right. Books for an eight year old?” Harry asked quietly, ignoring Seamus and Dean falling into position behind the Weasley twins. The girl swallowed, watched the sparks vanish from sight and then carefully led the young man she considered her Lord over to the children’s section.

Various wizarding children's books, including The Tales of Beedle the Bard were added to the pile. Harry turned and motioned the two half-blood members of his Phalanx forward.

“Dean? I’m with the Terrors next. Talk to them, they should know where I am headed. I’ll need your help after my next visit.” The Phoenix nodded shortly and stepped back. Harry finished off his purchases and then turned towards the two men he and the Professor both called the Terror Twins.

“Whenever you are ready, my Lord.” One of the twins said quietly. Harry nodded. He had the books sent on through the typical channels. He then swept from from the shop, guards flanking him.

“Transfigure to plain robes, gentlemen. You will be lowering your hoods after we land. So plain.” They left from one of the public apparition points, Harry taking Dean with him, while one of the twins took Seamus.

* * *  
Harry blinked as he landed on a towering sunflower. It crunched beneath his feet and he stepped off hastily. He shook his head slightly as Dean stepped easily into a row and looked around in confusion. Neither man jumped when the twins and Seamus apparated in next to them. However; both wands came up and pointed at the men until they had lowered their hoods.

“Why, Harry, do you always pick the field?” Fred asked as he stepped forward to fall in on Harry’s forward left.

“Dumbledore brought me in this way the first time he apparated me. So, I’ve always locked to this point. I know it, I know what will be here. And how many people are going to expect the Dark Lord Potter to land in the middle of a field?” Harry asked with a shrug. The twins nodded, fully understanding. They then led the way through the field, even though Harry already knew it.

The house was a mismash of parts and rooms, rising up out of the flat landscape, leaning forward drunkenly toward the field. Harry knew the instant he stepped past wards, for he felt them tingle against his skin. He absently levitated a gnome, spun in around a few times with his wand, and flicked it over the garden hedge, causing both of the Weasley Twins to snigger and fling a few of their own.

The door opened, and there stood a plump woman, drying her hands on a bright yellow apron. “Hello Harry, dear. Fred and George, go on and set the table will you? Hello again Dean, Seamus.”

“Hey, Mrs. Weasley.” Dean and Seamus said together as Harry stepped forward easily into the hug that the Weasley Matron offered.

“Hello Mrs. Weasley.” Harry muttered against her hair, returning the hug. He stepped back and motioned his guards through, silently siding with the witch. The twins gave good natured groans as they slipped through the door with a smiles and quick kisses for their mum. 

“What did you need to see me for, Harry? I expected you here at least a week from now.” Molly asked as she stepped into the kitchen, the Dark Lord following and settling onto a stool at the kitchen counter the same way he had while Ron was still alive. Harry grimaced slightly as he briefly thought of his best friend. He pushed the old grief aside.

“I have recently taken guardianship of a small boy. I actually tripped over him in Diagon. The boy… Molly? He was covered head to toe in fading bruises. There were hand prints on the boy… The only reason the parents are not smears on the stones is I had the boy in my arms at the time I discovered the bruises. Otherwise…” Harry trailed off and shook his head.

“Mum? Harry reminded me scarily of you in a temper, but with more of a light show. It was bad. You were so quiet, because you had the little one in your arms,but I swear Cooper was about to wet himself.” George said as he lifted the kettle off the fire and fixed his Lord a cup of tea, which he passed over with a slight nod.

Harry took the cup and sighed as he brought it to his lips and sipped. He nodded slightly as George poured out cups for his brother, his mother, Dean and Seamus. Harry turned as Molly took a seat with her sons.

“Is the family sworn to you, Harry?” Molly asked as she waved her wand and a plate of biscuits floated out of the cupboard and hovered next to Harry for a moment so that he could make a selection. Harry waved it off and the plate floated to the kitchen table.

“The sire is.” Harry growled, green eyes lighting briefly with rage. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath.

“Will you turn the child over to WCPS?”

“I police my own, Molly. You know that. Two of your sons are mine.” Harry responded with a slight shake of his head, glancing pointedly at the black robes both men that flanked her wore.

“Three of my boys, Harry. One just happens to hold the title of Dark Lord.” Molly countered with a slight smile. Harry shook his head and smiled in response.

“I took guardianship immediately of the child. I sent him home with the Patil twins. We then came to you. I need to know what a child of eight, who looks five, needs. Help?”

“You will need a few things. Blankets and the like. I just finished a … goodness!” Molly sucked in a breath when a house elf popped into her kitchen and handed Harry a dark green note. Harry took the piece of parchment with a flick of his wand and touched the piece to open it. 

_Alezar was drawn to the brilliant green tie Draco was wearing under his standard robe. Draco is currently sitting in his typical chair next to your seat with a lap full of sleeping child. Pictures my Lord?  
\- SS_

Harry snorted and snapped his fingers, a never out quill materialized from the air. He jotted his response, folded the missive and tapped it twice. The green became black. He handed it back to the house elf.

“Take that to the Professor.” Harry instructed. The elf bowed and popped away. Harry dismissed the quill with a flick of his wrist.

“Sorry, Molly. Apparently Alezar prefers green. Or at least he was drawn to Draco’s tie. You were saying?”

The Weasley matriarch smiled as she put her tea aside and stood. “I was working on a blanket the other day. Its midweight, so would be a bit better for the spring and fall, and not mid-July. However; accio.”

A brilliant emerald green blanket came floating from the living room, wiggling and dancing. Harry smiled and stroked a hand gently over the knitted wool. He smirked when the blanket folded itself and hovered in mid air.

“Take it with you. The child deserves something just for him. You will also need a full summer wardrobe I would assume. And books and toys.”

“He said his favorite animal was a tiger. I want to go to a muggle toy story for the soft toys. That means stripping off the robe and under robes. We’ll use the old HQ to access Muggle London.” Harry said with a slight nod, planning the trip in his head. 

“When do you wish to go, My Lord?”

“Once our tea is finished.” Harry returned, the quartet of guards inclined their heads and Harry sipped at his tea with a slight smile.

* * *  
Harry landed at the old Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, wards still keyed to accept Harry and what remained of the Order. Both factions had agreed to use it as a neutral place to access Muggle London without going through the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry inclined his head slightly when Bill Weasley leveled his wand at Harry. Harry held up his hand, forestalling everyone from casting anything, knowing that if Bill cast one spell, his brothers would kill him.

“Lord Potter.” Bill said tersely. 

“Bill.” Harry responded, inclining his head.

“What brings you here?”

“Access to Muggle London. That is all. In and out. Oh, by the way, third shelf to the left of the library door. Rather nasty blister hex on the fifth book in. Still trying to break the enchantment on it. My Healer almost had my head when I came back blistered to hell and back.” 

Bill chuckled slightly as he sheathed his wand. “I’ll leave it be then. Good day.” 

“Good day.” Harry returned with a slight bow. Harry easily slipped out of the over robe and the under robe. He transfigured the trousers into denims and left the silk shirt as it was. Harry sighed for a moment as he twirled his wand through his fingers. He ignored the fact that Bill tensed.

“Winky!”

“Yes, Master Dark Lord Sir?” Winky asked, popping into existence.

“Arm sheaths for the five of us, please. Thank you.” Harry said and the little elf popped out. She was back a moment later, green and gold uniform apron neatly pressed over her black pillow case. Harry took the sheaths from her hands, blue light crackling and flaring sharply before he passed them across.

“Harry?” George asked, blinking slightly.

“Between Mad Eye and Bill, I did learn a few things. Harry responded with an easy smile. He watched Bill blink and shake his head.

“Bill? You didn’t know. And it is not as though I am out rampaging through the countryside, commanding my Phoenix to cause chaos and bloodshed.”

“I still helped train a Dark Lord.” The oldest Weasley son growled, wand sheathed.

“Bill? You helped make me the man I was _forced_ to become. The Order needed a man capable of bloodshed. Capable of cold blooded murder. You got what you created. And must live with the consequences.” Harry’s voice was friendly, sounded nearly cheerful. But his green eyes were bleak and cold. He watched as his last guard passed their robes to the house elf who bowed and popped away.

“As you say, your lordship.” Bill returned. Harry nodded and motioned towards the front door.

* * *  
_Hamley’s_ was crowded, noisy and crawling with children. Harry pushed Seamus and Fred together and passed them a sheet of paper that had Madam Carrow’s measurements for the young boy. The pair vanished into a clothing shop.

Dean, George, and Harry went hunting for toys. Harry found a tiger softie while George found one that was nearly life sized. They also bought teddy bears, books, crayons and colouring books. Dean grabbed a set of blocks and another of tinkertoys. George grabbed a log building kit and a thing of army men painted with bright scarlet coats. Harry grinned when he saw Dean dump several water guns onto the growing pile.

“This is going to be fun…” George muttered, eyeing the growing pile with a grin.

“Let’s try not to overwhelm him, Gred.” His twin cautioned as he came into the store. Harry took the note that Fred passed him. He flipped it open and laughed. He handed it to George who read it, and clapped him on the back.

“I think Malfoy-Potter works well.”

“So do I.” Harry said as he looked down at the note again.

_Our son is asleep, curled around my old dragon softie, sleeping in our bed. As a Malfoy has never before had a child prior to being bonded, I believe Malfoy-Potter would suit us well._

_Yours,  
Draco._

“Come on guys… I’m going to say to the winds with tradition. Anyone remember the name of the bonder I have in the ranks?”

“Um… Richardson? Gia Richardson?” Dean hazarded after flipping through a mental file. Seamus nodded and took part of the pile of bags of toys as Harry took his card back and took a few of the bags himself.

The group of young men laughed and chattered as they left, a group of colour and sound as they spilled out onto the London Street, all headed for Grimmauld and then home.


End file.
